An Integrated Shared Information System, ISIS, is being developed for use on a medium sized computer, Datacraft 6024/5. The April, 1971 Data Base Task Group Report from Codasyl is being used as the design guidelines with some modification. The Data Description language, and sub-schema Data Description language has been written. The Data Manipulation language is beng enhanced to handle variable length data and sets. ISIS will be a complete data base management system for storage, retrieval and manipulation of medical data. A query language and report writer are yet to be written. A data system for use in a laboratory environment is also being developed using data base technology. Work on a voice-response system using computer controlled tape recorders for conducting medical interviews. An intensive care ward is being set up for computerized monitoring.